1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a two part label having corresponding indicia thereon with the two parts of the label being placed on, incorporated into or otherwise associated with two items, components or articles which are to be associated with each other during a portion of their use cylce so that a determination may be quickly made as to whether the items, components or articles have been properly associated. More specifically, the invention relates to a two part label in which one part is associated with the protective carrier or sleeve of a floppy disc or diskette and its non-removable recorded media contained therein, and the second part of the label is associated with the proper storage envelope for that individual diskette, and which under this novel labeling system, may safely contain the index of contents thereon, with the two parts of the label including identical indicia oriented in registry with each other when the carrier has been inserted into the storage envelope so that a user may readily determine that the corresponding diskette along with its protective carrier has been inserted into the proper storage envelope bearing the handwritten index of contents recorded on the diskette, thereby facilitating retrieval of such information even while the diskette is unavailable inside the disk drive (not possible with conventional style labeling on the diskette protective carrier) and also allowing more space for entering handwritten information than is possible on the limited space allowed on the diskette carrier itself, where part one of the two part label is attached.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of imprinted labels are available and have been used for various purposes to identify various items with such labels normally employing some type of indicia compatible with a predetermined system of identification. Also, it is known to provide multiple labels with corresponding indicia to be placed on separate items to indicate that such items should be associated with each other. The following U.S. patents are exemplary of developments in this field of endeavor:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,474,663, 11/20/23; 2,100,840, 11/30/37; 2,828,567, 04/01/58; 3,500,364, 03/10/70; 3,956,264, 04/20/76.